Liam Berish
Liam Berish is a recurring character in Season 11. He attends Degrassi Community School and has a passion for music. He is currently in 11th grade. Liam is friends with Hannah Belmont. He is portrayed by Tyler Stentiford. Character History Season 11 Now or Never: ' In 'Should've Said No (2), Liam gets set up with Clare by Alli when she shows up to Degrassi's Movie Night. Clare tells him that they should go for a walk, during which she kisses him. Liam tells Clare that he knows that she's into Jake, then Jake comes out in the hall to talk to her. He tells her that he's going to back in to watch the rest of the movie, leaving Clare and Jake to talk. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Liam asks Hannah and Wesley if he can join their group for a science project, and Hannah allows him to join. He makes Wesley jealous, and eventually nervous when he reveals that he wants to ask Hannah out. He's surprised that Wesley and her are dating, and said that they don't seem to go together well. Liam plans on getting a car one day, which causes Wesley to say he has his license and will take Hannah home, telling Liam that he can't come because of his uncle's one passenger only rule, leaving him to walk home. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Liam suggests to Hannah and Wesley that they check out an exhibit at the science museum to get some ideas for their project, and suggests that the three drive to the museum during lunch after he pressures Wesley into allowing both him and Hannah to go. He is angered when he finds out that Wesley never had his license after the teens get pulled over by the police. The next day he thinks Wes has summoned them because they are going to beg their teacher for an extension, when the project is already finished. The next day it is announced that their team has won the contest and will be going to provincial finals. New Beginnings: tumblr_lx1fakjfS31qjsym4.jpg Trivia *He likes music, particularly British New Wave, as said by Alli Bhandari. *He watches rock documentaries. *His last name was the original last name for Imogen, so it is possible that he and Imogen were originally going to be related. *In season 11.5, he may have some scenes with new people like Jake Martin, Marisol Lewis, Imogen Moreno, and Clare Edwards. *Liam, like Fiona, wears a tie with his uniform. *It is highly rumored that Liam may end up bicurious in season 11.5. *He is the third character to share a kiss with Clare on his first appearance. The first was Wesley and the second was Jake. *He is the second Liam on the show. The first was Liam Christopolous, aka Dr. Chris. *He will be a regular for season 12. Quotes *(To Clare): "Alli tells me you're a fan of the British New Wave." (First line) *(To Clare): "You want us to get a room?" *(To Jake): "Watch out with her man, she's frisky." (about Clare)﻿ *(To Clare): "You watch him the way I watch rock documentaries." (about Jake) *"Whoa what are you doing? I mean﻿, don't get me wrong, I'm actually quite comfortable being used like this, but I think you might upset that guy Jake you like..." *"Nice going Wesley, you're the man!" (sarcasm) *"I hope three isnt a crowd." *Wesley: "Hannah and I are dating." Liam: "Really, she never brought it up. You guys dont really have that vibe." *"I just wanna be clear about this room thing!" Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Juniors Category:Musician Category:Season 11 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 12